


Start of Something Good

by KiannaKitter



Category: The Pretender (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: Jarod and Nia were cute. You can't deny that. The song is "Start of Something Good" by Daughtry.
Relationships: Jarod (the Pretender)/Nia Pedron





	Start of Something Good




End file.
